S
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1 (S&M). Synopsis Sun enters the festival, per Kukui's orders. Moon, however, helps Olivia out to distribute the sweets, to determine the match-ups for the battle. On the way, they meet a mysterious girl, whose even more mysterious Pokémon escapes her bag. As Moon is rescuing this Pokémon, the Tapu Koko re-appears again; this time, to save Moon. Chapter Plot Sun meets Mr. Matto, a cafe owner, and gives him the set of market stalls the man ordered. Mr. Matto signs the delivery sheet, while Sun has the last delivery for Julia of the Malasada Shop. Sun calls his Tauros back, while Moon thinks Sun made a profit today. Sun confirms this, but isn't pleased; he explains he has a job he is supposed to do, with lots of profit, but Kukui forced him to attend the Full Force Festival. Moon thinks it is just that Sun has been silent about Tapu Koko's sighting and that the Pokédex got dirty, considering Kukui was very angry. Moon wonders where is the professor, but Sun thinks he went to the harbor to get his wife, who is also attending the festival. Suddenly, a man yells out for Sun and Moon to move. The two turn around, making the man, the Team Skull grunt, startled he encountered Sun. He is confident he'll take on Sun, since he is supposed to report to the boss about Sun's presence. Sun asks who is this guy, making the grunt fall down from such dimwittedness. Moon reminds Sun this man set up the Pyukumuku chucking. The grunt is insulted and sends Pyukumuku, who fires some sludge. Sun sends Cent and Dollar, who fight each other instead. Suddenly, a Bewear grabs Cent and Dollar and stands on Pyukumuku; Hala stops the fighting. Hala introduces himself, stating the fighting will be at the Full Force Festival. Hala sees Sun, recalling Kukui told him about Sun. Hala also notes the Team Skull grunt is present, asking of them both to go to their tents. The two enter the tents, with Moon wishing luck to Sun. Moon browses through the festival, seeing how exciting will it be for "the Courier" to battle on the stage, where three odd Marowak are. Moon wonders why are there only six people participating. Olivia wonders why is Moon concerned for that, thinking she is worried for her friend, Sun. Moon introduces herself, though she doubts she is Sun's friend. Olivia introduces herself as well and offers a chance to see whom will Sun battle against, if she helps with distributing the Malasada. Moon promises to do so, but still doesn't consider herself as his friend. Olivia is amused by Moon's "innocence"; she claims she was like that, pretending she was not interested in boys. They enter the tent, where the grunt is. The grunt takes a bag with number six; Moon writes the grunt on the chart, seeing he can skip the first round. The two enter another tent, where Moon is surprised to see a muscular man with a mask. Olivia gives him a malasada bag number 4, while Moon starts thinking he'll battle instead of his Pokémon. The two enter the third tent, where a boy jumps and screams "Malasada". Olivia pushes the boy, Hau, away, reminding he can grab only one malasada. Hau takes the bag with number 3 and starts eating the sweets. They enter Sun's tent, giving him a malasada. Sun wonders if it is free and once confirmed, he takes the number five; Moon notes he'll battle the masked person. Olivia, however, finds a tent empty; there is only a chair with a shirt and a note that states the person will return in a moment. As they enter the final room, Moon and Olivia find a terrified girl. Moon goes to give the malasada to the girl, who is still terrified. The girl admits she is here by mistake, and never had a battle, where Pokémon hurt each other. Moon wonders why the girl signed up. Just as the girl starts explaining, a strange Pokémon escapes her bag. The girl runs after her Pokémon, calling it Nebby, with Olivia and Moon following her. Moon stops a bit, finding a crack in the sky. Suddenly, the girl screams, as her Nebby is being surrounded by some Spearow. Moon claims the girl should protect her Pokémon, but the girl hesitates. Thus, Moon has Rowlet distract the Spearow, as Moon goes to rescue Nebby. Moon is hurt by one of the attacks, while Rowlet is overwhelmed. Suddenly, Nebby starts glowing, and a huge blast blows the Spearow away, but it destroys the bridge, too. Moon falls down with Nebby, but both are rescued by Tapu Koko. Tapu Koko leaves them on the ground and flies off. Olivia, who saw this, rushes to Moon, who is still in shock that Tapu Koko rescued her, after attacking her and Sun yesterday. Moon gives Nebby back to the girl, reminding she needs to protect it or Nebby needs to protect itself. The girl thanks Moon and introduces herself as Lillie, stating that Kukui's wife is taking care of her. Moon thinks the professor signed her up, but Lillie denies that, since as she was passing by at the sign-up stand, Nebby nearly escaped the bag. The lady at the stand thought Lillie wanted to participate and was signed up, despite Lillie trying to prove she didn't want to participate. Olivia goes to withdraw Lillie, but Moon asks if she can participate in Lillie's place. As the sun is setting down, Hala calls the participants. The Team Skull grunt, Hau, the masked person, Sun and Moon come out. Hala counts there is one person missing. That person arrives, introducing himself as Gladion. Gladion explains his Type: Null was worried about a crack in the sky and went to find more about it. Moon wonders if Gladion is referring to the thing she saw, too. Before she could ask, Moon is pulled by Sun, since battles are being arranged. Hala explains the rules are that both sides can use up to two Pokémon, and can switch them. Hala claims he will be the referee, along with Professor Samson Oak, who greets the audience. Sun goes to the platform against the masked person, the Masked Royal. Hala states these fights will be dedicated to Tapu Koko and declares the start of the battle between Sun and Masked Royal. Sun sends Dollar and the Masked Royal sends a dog-like Pokémon. Meanwhile, Lillie is at Kukui's house, and is being comforted by Professor Burnet. Burnet asks if she saw her husband at the festival. Lillie denies this, while Burnet has Lillie rest herself. Lillie apologizes, since Burnet was to watch the Full Force battle. Burnet explains she can watch it from her TV and watches the battle between Sun and the Masked Royal. Sun's Dollar fires Ember against the Masked Royal's Pokémon, who uses Rock Throw. Debuts Character Professor Burnet Pokémon *Alola Marowak *Rockruff (Masked Royal's) *Cosmog *Type: Null (Gladion's) Gallery Category:Sun & Moon volume 1 chapters